In the related art, as a tape printing apparatus that prints print data such as characters and the like on a printing medium formed in a tape shape, the tape printing apparatus having a preview function that lays the print data out in the same way as that of the printing, to thereby display the laid-out print data on a display screen has been known (for example, see, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-39893). The tape printing apparatus of this kind is configured to input the layout at the time of printing, and prints, for example, a plurality of lines in accordance with the input layout. When printing the plurality of lines, print data is displayed in such a state of being arranged in the plurality of lines even in the case of performing a preview display, so that there is an advantage in that the printing state is confirmed before printing.
However, in the tape printing apparatus of this kind, it is difficult to enlarge the size of the display screen, so that the whole print data is reduced in size to be displayed in the case of displaying the preview of the print data that is laid-out, for example, in a plurality of lines. Therefore, when the number of laid-out lines is large, there is difficulty in seeing characters which have become small.